A Dream
by Crescent Stardust
Summary: Raye one of my own characters convinces the team to let her join. however, she knows all about them... what's gonna happen? What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

A.N- this is a story I came up with while thinking of Tsubasa Chronicle. This will deal with crossovers of all the anime and/or Manga that I've read in the past year or so. Maybe. I'm not sure yet, lol. But it will crossover with Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket, Chobits, Naruto, etc (If it gets that far)

Disclaimer- I do not own any anime or manga. This includes Tsubasa. Which will be the main anime/manga in this Fanfic.

And yes, it's the 'original' plot of the author putting a new character in with the regular cast.

Enjoy!

(Even though I think its crap.)

I'd have to say that within all my life I have never experienced such a fantasy - styled adventure as when the night of my sixteenth birthday came. I'd have to say that I am one of the luckiest people in the world, without being too immodest.

In fact, I used to dream about the day of my sixteenth birthday because I had read in Japanese comics that something special would happen to the main character. Yes I know it's stupid. But hey, after reading as many manga as I have, and believing in fantasy for a decade or so, well it does things to your head. I mean think about it, who would really want to have such a boring life as to go to school so that you can go to work, have a family and live happily ever after when you could be in the heat of a battle, fighting demons, finding out a secret power, saving lives, finding love… there are so many possibilities with fantasy that could make your life interesting. If it were real.

My name is Raye Draco. I live in Canada, and love anime and manga. I'm in grade 11, and go to Rocklyn Academy. (It's a boarding school for girls) And you just happened to stumble upon my journal. Congrats. …Why are you reading my journal? Never mind that, then. This Journal is about the adventure I had on my birthday. It's written down so that I will never forget. It was an adventure that helped calm my questioning spirit…

10/25/04

So it all started in the morning of my birthday. I couldn't sleep, and kept looking at the moon through the mirror on my wall. I had positioned it just above my television so that when the full moon came, I could watch it before I fell asleep, and it just so happened that the full moon was on my birthday. –Throws smiles all around- I've always had a fascination with the moon ever since I watched the anime _Sailor Moon_, many years ago. I miss that anime…

Of course my roommate in the academy would never have allowed me to do such a thing. It had something to do with _Fungi shoes_. I don't know, I don't really care because I never liked that stuff. So luckily, I was at home when thishappened. If I had not been looking at that moon, I would still be aching for adventure.

I'm not sure of the exact timing, but I'm sure it was around 2 am. The sky had begun to melt, and when it hit the ground it slithered back up like a snake. I had pinched and poked myself, blinked and rubbed my eyes but the process didn't cease. So I'm sure that it had been real, and what's more, it happened in my backyard!

Anyone would have gone out to check what it was right? I was no different. It was a bit difficult sneaking past my parent's bedroom, and unlocking the side door with out anyone waking up. After all, their bedroom is right next to mine, and the side door is so old that every time you open it, it makes a horrible screeching noise.

One time, a man had been walking past our house and was wondering if there was a dying cat anywhere around. My family was so embarrassed that they tried almost (I say 'almost' because they never actually decided to get a new door) everything. Yet, for some reason or another it would still bellow that awful high pitched shrill.

Getting back on topic: when I reached my back yard, I had found four figures staring back at me. The tallest one was wearing all white, second tallest wearing all black, I couldn't make out the colours of the other two. It didn't comfort me any less when a white rabbit popped out of one of the shorter figures clothing and began to talk.

"Mokona knows we aren't in Japan anymore" It said, cheerfully. Responding to an unspoken question that was probably on everyone's mind when they came.

"How do you know, Mokona?" Asked the tall white figure

"It's one of Mokona's 108 _secret abilities_!" It replied. Jumping off of the shoulder it had been on a few moments ago, it ran into the moonlight.

Seeing it clearly for the first time, I noticed that it had a red jewel on the middle of its forehead, but other than that, it looked no different from a rabbit. It walked closer to me and then asked me my name.

I ask you, what would you do in a situation where a talking white rabbit asks your name? I don't think I did anything different than what anyone else would have done. I poked it with my foot, then stepped back a couple of feet. "Who – What are you?" I asked it cautiously.

"Mokona is Mokona!" It replied, giving an innocent smile, "Who are you?" It repeated itself, guessing that I didn't hear it the first time. As it took a step foreword with it's previous words, I took a step back. After all, even though that it answered with the one I had been expecting, I wasn't about to go and hug it.

"And let me guess, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane, right?" I replied, and watched them all nod, "What are cosplayers like you doing in my backyard?" Then I walked over to the rabbit: Monoka and poked him, this time with my index finger "And you did a great job of building a robotic Monoka…it looks exactly like him."

The man cosplaying Kurogan growled and walked towards me, "What are you talking about **girl**? Cosplayers? Is that some word that means that we aren't who we are?" He seemed to say 'girl' in a bitter matter. I may not be the prettiest girl around, but he didn't have to go saying it like _that_ Fai came up behind Kurogane and smiled, "Calm down Kuro-rin. I don't think she knows."

As Fai had began to talk, I realised that they weren't just people dressed up as the characters from the manga. They were real! But, how could that be true? They were just drawings in a comic! Lines on paper! This made no sense!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks for those who have read this story. Um Israfel, What does that mean? It can be taken both ways. Most would take it as a negative review, but I'm just confused. If you could enlighten me on that, it would be appreciated. Thanks.

10/25/04

So, there I was. Standing in my backyard, looking at the characters from my favourite Manga. I kept staring at the ground after I noticed that I was gawking at the foreigners for an extended amount of time. All of them looked unsure of what to do next, and I was too embarrassed to say or do anything else. I still could not believe that they were real. Half hoping that I had gone insane and that they would disappear in a few moments, I kept repeated the same words in my mind._ They aren't real…. They aren't real…_

Fai stepped towards me, and asked "Miss, Do you know us?" I wondered why he had talked so slowly. Was it because he thought I didn't understand English or something? As an automatic reaction to Fai walking towards me, I began to shake and take a step back into the shadows of my house

His body language seemed to say _Fair enough_ so he too stepped back, being the gentleman he was. He could see first hand how frightened I was, while the others could only see my shadowed figure.

Although I did portray the look of someone scared, I was actually quite fascinated. The only thing that I was afraid of was that maybe I was insane. Maybe I'm insane and these are figments of my imagination.

Syaoran was getting impatient, and he decided that we were taking too long for introductions. He walked up to me and bowed, then said some introductions for everyone. Surprisingly, I wasn't frightened when he walked towards me. Maybe it was because I knew him longer than the others. (Not personally, mind you. I still believed that they were drawings back then) Or maybe it was because he knew that what he saw in my eyes wasn't fear, but interest.

I was interested in the fact that maybe, just maybe I could convince them that I would be of some use in their quest to find Sakura's memory. No one would believe me, of course. Yet it would make for a great story all the same.

Idiotic thoughts ran through my head such as _They shouldn't be here. I'm hallucinating. Ok, wake up now Raye… You can just take a deep breath and you'll be lying in your bed looking at the ceiling once more._

"My name is Raye." I bowed towards all of them, and signalled Fai to come towards me. Out of everyone, he was the second best person to trust. At least, that's what I figured. The first was obviously Syaoran.

I wanted everyone to come with me, but that would be impossible. We'd never be able to sneak past my parents. Plus Fai was the best choice because in the manga he was always so silent about his past.

When we reached my room, I explained to him everything I could about the manga Tsubasa, then looked out the window to Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, and Monoka. _Stupid… how stupid of me to leave them out there… but it's not like they could fit in this tiny room of mine…_

"… all about us?" Fai questioned, looking towards me

"What?" I quickly turned my gaze to his questioning eyes

Fai smiled and repeated his question "I said 'So you know all about us?'" He placed the comic back on the shelf and I nodded in response, "I see. I understand why you don't want to tell the others about this either." He placed his hand to his chin and began to think, "So many people in this world know of us?" Again I nodded to his question.

I nodded, "Which is why I think it would be dangerous to walk around here, If Monoka senses one of Sakura's feathers that is." Turning my gaze over to the window, I told Fai that we should head back outside.

"It was a wise choice to tell me this information, Raye. I would have had a tough decision choosing who to tell if I was in your position." He smiled and waited for me to lead the way back outside. I just gave him a nervous smile back while sneaking out into the backyard once more.

Kurogane stepped up to the two of us and asked what took so long. That man is seriously scary up close.

"Oh Kuro-muu, were you worried about me?" He asked while walking up until he was inches from the ninja's face. He had a grin on his face, and his eyes were closed while waiting for Kurogane to answer.

Kurogane stumbled back at the sudden intimacy that Fai had made in that moment, "No. I just want to hurry and get all these stupid feathers so I can go home." He glared at the magician, who gave him a hurt expression. Enough to rethink what he said, but not enough to restate his comment.

I decided to step in and take hold of the situation before it got any worse, "Hey. You guys can talk about that stuff later, right now what is important is seeing if there is a feather here. Right?" Looking from Fai to Kurogane, then to the rest of the gang I saw them all nod. "Then, Monoka, do you sense anything that resembles one of Miss Sakura's feathers?"

Monoka looked around and then shook his head, "Monoka made a mistake of coming out of Japan. Sakura's feathers are all in different places, but they are still in Japan." He made a very sorry sort of face, enough so that Sakura had to pick him up and cuddle him so that he would feel better.

"Riight… Well.. I have a question to ask all-" I stopped myself, and glared at Kurogane, then continued, "Almost all of you. Do you think that I could come along and help you find Sakura's feathers?" It was what I had been trying to ask for the half hour that I knew that they existed. "Please?" I then bowed in a traditional Japanese style –towards Syaoran mostly-, not moving until I had an answer.

Kurogane scoffed, "Yeah girl. It was a mistake. We all make them, now we'll be off. We don't need anymore dead weight around here."

That did it. Seriously, he needed to back off on the tough guy act. I got up, even though it wasn't part of my idea and walked towards him, now inches from his face I growled, "Look, I wasn't asking you, loudmouth, alright? So shut up." After I made sure he wasn't going to make some of his snappy comebacks, I walked up to Sakura and Syaoran, "Please, may I go with you guys?"

Sakura looked to Syaoran. For a moment it almost seemed as if they were talking telepathically. _That wouldn't be surprising though. With how close they were and all…_I thought. Seconds after I did, Syaoran smiled and answered my question, "We could always use the extra help. But we have to ask the Space Time witch first." Looking to Monoka, Syaoran asked if it could contact the Space Time Witch for them.

This would defiantly be the hardest part. The waiting… It took forever, and I began to ponder different things like _In the manga, they had to sacrifice their most beloved thing… is that what I will have to pay? What if she doesn't allow me to go with them? Does Monoka even **have** a gender? If I go…I will need a weapon… but probably no clothing, sinse the styles differ in each world._

"Yes Monoka? What would you like?" It was the voice of Yuuko, Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Monoka were all gathered around the picture that was projecting from the gem in Monoka's forehead, while Kurogane had his back turned and I was too deep in my own worries. It took only seconds until I heard my name being called from the same voice. It raised the hairs on the back of my neck. She spoke of something like seeing the courage that I have and my eyes or something… I don't know I didn't pay attention until she called my name once more.


End file.
